We Are All Innocent
by Emerald Cranberry Juice
Summary: With Mother gone, Albus said that he had to care for Abe and I. I just wish that he realized that we could care for ourselves without him. But he didn't see on how much of a mistake it was bringing Gellert here.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello! Okay I was rereading Harry Potter for the millionth time and I had this idea. I don't own Harry Potter!_

Chapter One

I never knew how my life came to this, be hidden away. I was always an ordinary girl. That is until those boys attacked me and took my innocence. But then all of a sudden people started leaving me: Father had to go to Askaban, Albus and Aberforth went to Hogwarts, and finally, mother died.

"It's just you and me now kid," Aberforth said leading me back into the house. I glanced over my shoulder one last time, saying my last goodbye to Mother.

Abe went into the kitchen and started making some lunch. I poured some tea and set the three glasses down on the table. I sat down and picked up my sketch and went back to drawing.

Albus slumped into the kitchen and sat across from me. He pushed back his honey gold blonde hair and buried his face into his hands. "You know what this means don't you?" he said.

I nodded. I looked in to my brother's piercing blue eyes. Some say that we look exactly alike, besides that he's a boy. "It means that Abe and I will be able to stay home while you go on your trip with Doge."

Albus shook his head. "No Ariana, it means that I'm going to give up my journey so that I can look after the two of you."

"No it doesn't," Abe said standing protectively over me. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes, but they still managed to pierce Albus. He shoved a sandwich into my hand. "Ariana, why don't you have lunch outside on the patio?"

I took it silently and left the room. I put my sandwich on the table and pressed me ear against the door.

"Albus, why don't you just go on your little excursion? You don't give a damn about Ariana or I," Abe argued.

"I have to stay because it's my duty as eldest son," Albus started. The pride reamed from his voice.

"No, don't stay," I silently begged. Please. Albus always treats me like I'm a basket case waiting to explode.

"You don't give a damn about her! When you're home you just sit in your room and talk to your friends and write your damn articles!" Abe yelled.

"You have to go back to school," Albus stated.

"No I don't," Abe said shortly. "I'll be turning 17 soon enough and then I'll take Ariana away."

"We are a family."

"We'll just be in your way for you bloody quest for those Hallows."

"Abe you need looking after too," Albus stated.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _Abe roared.

Albus was quicker though and yelled, "_Protego!" _He sighed as Abe's hex bounced off of his shield charm. "Abe, by now you should know not to try to duel the best dueler in the school. And this is a perfect example of why I'm staying."

I opened the door. Abe had his wand at Albus' throat. "Screw you Albus," Abe said seizing me and dragging me up to my bedroom.

I lied down on my bed. Abe sat at the foot of it and covered me with my pink throw-over. "So you heard all of that huh?"

I nodded. "Why does he have to stay?"

"Because he's a pompous ass," Abe muttered under his breath. I smiled. "Don't worry Ana. I bet he'll get sick of caring for us and leave."

I wish he was right


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while… =)_

Chapter Two

I rose silently out of my bed and tip-toed downstairs, past Abe and Albus soundly slumbering. I slid on my boots and grabbed the sack of chicken food from the cupboard. Abe has always been fascinated in why I took so much pleasure in feeding the chickens. I would always just smile. Sometimes wizards and witches forget the beauty in manual labor. By doing everything magically, you take out the sense of responsibility.

I stood there in silence as the chickens ate out of my hand. It was nice to know that not everyone was afraid of me. The sun started to rise and it cast an orange glow over the little house, reflecting in the little pond. I sighed in awe. Sometimes there seemed to be more magic in nature than in reality.

One of the chickens pecked my hand impatiently. I smiled and dug my hand into the bag to reveal more food.

"And here I was thinking that you were practically part chicken," someone mused from the street.

I hastily got up. It was a boy, not much older than me. He leaned against the gate with a level of ease and grace. His paled skin stretched over his high cheekbones. With one graceful swoop, he swept his shaggy blonde hair out of his face to reveal a pair of dark hazel eyes. I felt my stomach drop as I quickly straighten my jumper and tucked my curly hair into my loose plait. I dug my hand into the bag and offered him a handful.

He chuckled softly. "No thank you, I already ate." I quickly dropped in back into the bag and made my way back into the house. "Wait, don't leave," he called after me. I looked over my shoulder and shook my head.

I sank into my morning routine of cooking breakfast and cleaning the dishes. I tried to push the handsome boy out of my head. But those hazel eyes kept on reappearing. I smiled softly to myself. I'm not allowed out of the house, due to my inability to control my magic. But maybe Abe would let me see the handsome boy again.

"What are you smiling about?" Abe yawned slugging into the kitchen. I didn't reply and set the pancakes in front of him. He took a long drink of his morning tea.

"Fantastic, you made pancakes," Albus said grabbing one and shoving it into his mouth. "I have to go into town today. Is there anything you want me to pick up?"

I handed him my list of groceries. He nodded appreciatively and with a quick _pop! _apparated out. Abe sighed, "Finally we can eat in peace."

Abe and I busied ourselves with our chores. By the time Albus got back, it was practically dinner time. We sat down for dinner. Pssht one hell of a family we are. We ate in an awkward silence.

"You will never guess what I found out," Albus stated as he popped some roast beef into his mouth. "Ol' Bathilda Bagshot's nephew is staying here, in Godric's Hallow."

Abe snorted. "Lovely, another wizard for you to play with."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Please don't fight," I begged softly.

Abe patted my hand. "I'm sorry Ana. Albus and I are brothers and we love each other," he forced out.

"Yep, friends forever. Huh Abe?" Albus said lightly punching Abe's arm. I rolled my eyes and stormed upstairs to my bedroom. I may almost be a Squib, but I'm not an idiot. Those two hate each other more than Albus hates me.

I opened my window and heaved myself onto the slanted roof. I gathered my legs into my arms. I wish I could control my magic. Then maybe Mum would be alive. I laid back and stared at the stars. I wish I could go somewhere else. Somewhere where my family loved me not matter what happened. Where they weren't afraid of me. I've seen the way Abe shakes his head, or how Albus hangs his head in shame.

I felt the tears start to fill the corners of my eyes. I wish someone would love me.

"What trouble in paradise?" a voice said from the window from the neighbor's house. I sat up and saw the handsome boy staring at me with a crooked grin drawn across his pale face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know, same here," he said laying back. "My Aunt can't figure out why I came to live here with her."

I mustered up my courage. "W…w...why did you?"

He stared at me in amazement. "Well… I guess I don't know why," he confessed. I nodded. I laid back and tried to push out the raised voices coming from inside of the house. "Are they always like that?" he asked nodding back to my house. I nodded.

"My name is Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald," he said with a smile.

I opened my mouth to respond. "Ariana! Where are you?" Abe called from inside of the house.

I motioned that I had to go. "Will you meet me at the bridge tomorrow in the woods?" he asked. I started back inside and nodded at him.

"Goodnight Ariana," he said with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: okay someone reviewed me and asked what "took my innocence" meant. Umm. Well. Just to put it plainly, I took it as she was raped. =/ that's what I thought JK meant by it and that's why she doesn't really talk much. Which is why the title is called We Are All Innocent. To know that no matter what, we are all still human deep down and have that innocence._

_AAN: Inspiration: Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway._

Chapter Three

I wove my way through the trees. The dark giants casting a haunting green glow over the forest floor. I skipped merrily along the familiar path to the bridge over the little creek. My basket swung by my side. I had told Abe that I was going to collect raspberries to make a jam, which gave me a good excuse to get out of the house.

My bare feet sank into the moist earth as I walked through a small stream. I smiled in pleasure. Isn't it funny how different Albus and I are? I mean he gets pleasure from showing off his intelligence and I'm content with a small stream. I found my way to the rickety old bridge. I've always been told to stay away from it. That it wasn't safe for someone in my condition.

Pssht how little my family knows.

I found Gellert sitting lazily against a tall fern tree. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his face, almost to his straight nose that was almost touching the book page. I silently laid a quilt down and set my basket down. I sat down and took a bottle of homemade sun tea and a few finger sandwiches and potato salad I made. He grinned at me. I felt my stomach drop. "Was it that obvious that I was hungry?"

I simply shrugged and poured two glasses of the tea. He took a large bite of the potato salad. He sighed in ecstasy. "This is heavenly. Your cooking is so much better than Aunt Bathilda's. She seems only capable of making year-old meatloaf."

I squeaked out a little laugh of remembrance. I remember that my mother would always send food over to Miss Bagshot's. "Y…you can c…come over for a meal anytime," I said softly, keeping my eyes to the ground.

He cupped my chin in his hand. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He leaned back against the tree. "You are the first person to be nice to me in this place. Everyone else treats me like I'm a delinquent." He laughed. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?" he asked glancing over to me.

I shook my head. I wonder what he did. We ate our simple meal in silence. The birds chirped happily overhead. I smiled.

"You're not like most witches," he observed. I shook my head. "You seem to like the magic in nature more than our type." I nodded. "That's quite relaxing. It makes me feel like an actual teenager rather than a quote, "weirdo,'" he said depressingly.

I stared at him. What would this god-like boy know about what being a weirdo feels like? "Wh…what's wrong?" I managed to ask.

"Everything," he said standing up. I quickly packed up and started to follow him. He stomped his way through the creek, sending a flurry of water. "I mean how do you get over abandonment and being forced to go to a school in the goddamn arctic tundra?" He stopped suddenly and sank to the ground. "I hate it all," he said softly. "Don't you just get the desire that you want to be free?"

"Always," I said sinking down next to him. For the first time, not stuttering. He stared at me in awe. "My brothers act like I'm a bomb waiting to explode."

He laughed, the music reaming to the heavens. I looked at him quizzically. "I'm just saying that that is how all of the adults I've ever know treat me. My Father abandoned my mother and me, and she died from the flu when I was ten." He chuckled at a memory. "Since then it's been a flurry of foster parents and finally Drumstrang." He sighed. "I hated it there," he remarked softly. "What an odd pair we are," he laughed.

I did something I've never done before; I took a stranger into my arms.

***

I set the table and lit the candle. Albus made me make a special dinner for the family and a surprise guest. I smoothed my floral dress and twirled my wavy hair nervously. I hate it when Albus has his guests, it's usually some stuffy teacher or student who treats me like I'm retarded or ignores me.

Abe bounded down the stairs. He looked actually quite charming in his navy dress robes. "I hate wearing these things," he grumbled yanking at his collar. I smile sympathetically and straightened them.

"Ariana and Aberforth, I'd like you to meet someone," Albus said coming into the kitchen.

"Probably that mystery person he has been writing to all summer," Abe said under his breath. With much difficulty I withstood my laughter. It seems like I've been smiling more ever since Gellert and I have been meeting at the bridge.

The person walked in. The shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes. "It's nice to finally meet Albus' family," Gellert said smiling. My jell-o mold slid out of my hands and splattered across the floor. Albus exchanged a nervous look with Abe. Albus flourished his wand and muttered _Reparo._

Besides the little jell-o mishap, the dinner went quite well. Gellert kept nudging me with his knee. We both decided not to tell our families that we were friends.

"Do you know that Gellert was the top of his class?" Albus said fondly. He patted Gellert's hand. Gellert nudged his fork and it fell of the table, which gave him a reason to move his hand.

"Great just what we need, another stuck-up all knowing wizard," Abe muttered.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to retire to my room," Albus said leading Gellert upstairs. Gellert glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

As soon as they left the room, Abe roared with laughter. "You know Ana, I've accepted that my brother was "different," but this one goes off the chart," he said shaking with laughter. "You don't know how happy I am that you haven't been taken with any of Albus' "special" friends," he said helping me clear the table.

I smiled to myself. If he only knew the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. Quote: And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd, 'cause these words are my diary screaming out loud._

_AAN: Lifehouse's First Time and David Cook's (3) Avalanche_

Chapter Four

I hummed to myself as I carried the laundry hamper to Abe's room. I pushed open the door and found piles of dirty pants and shirts scattered across the room. I glanced around the filthy room. I spied pictures of Muggle girls in swimsuits peeking out from underneath his bed. I shook my head in disgust. I might love Abe dearly, but he has a perverted mind. I never understood why boys liked looking at those types of things.

I made my way through the empty house to Albus' room in the attic. Albus was having tea over at Doge's and Abe was visiting some friends in Diagon Alley. If I'm lucky, I'll have the house to myself until dinner. I climbed the steep stairs and let myself into the neat room. It was a very big contrast to Abe's. Albus' dirty clothes were neatly piled into a corner. His bookshelf and desk looked orderly and polished. I smiled as I ran my finger down his list of books. I forgot to ask Gellert if I could borrow one of his. I guess I'll have to resort to an old method- borrowing one of Albus'.

I've read most of them on his bookshelf. I sorted through the ones on his desk. I grabbed a book on Astronomy and laid it on the top of the hamper when something caught my eye.

A letter.

To Gellert.

Curiosity gripped me as I pulled it gingerly out.

Dearest Gellet To my companion Gellert Gellert,

We've become quite good friends these past few months. We have lot in common — more than normal guys our age. I have to admit, your talk about looking for the Hollows is quite tempting. But there's one problem: Ariana.

My stomach dropped at sight of these words. I bit my lip as I kept on reading.

You must have been mental to suggest I found it quite peculiar that you suggested bringing her along. WHAT THE HELL?! You know of her delicate situation. I would find it annoying distracting to bring her along. I'm not going to deny it, I thought that the idea of it just being you and I quite favorable. And maybe as more than friends?

Love,

Albus

My stomach dropped as I flipped over the piece of paper.

DO NOT SEND YOU IDIOT!!! REWRITE WITHOUT FEELINGS!!!

I guess Abe was right; Albus does have feelings for Gellert. I don't know if I find that disturbing or not. But it makes sense; I can't believe I didn't see it before.

I moseyed my way through my daily chores. I finally finished and curled up on the couch with the book I got from Albus' room. There was a soft knock on my door and someone let themselves in.

"I hope you don't mind if I hang out here a bit?" Gellert asked sitting at the foot of the couch. "Aunt Bathilda decided that she wanted me to clean her feet," he said rolling his eyes.

I kept my eyes to the page I've been reading for the past ten minutes. "Haha?" he said pushing down my book. I smiled briefly. He grinned and pulled a sketchbook from under the couch. "Okay sit really still," he ordered.

We sat in silence; the only thing that broke the silence was the soft scratching of his pencil.

"Here what do you think?" Gellert said shoving the picture in front of me. It depicted a woman and a man walking hand in hand along a wooded path. I held it close to me, examining the details.

"Is this me?" I asked finally handing it back to him. He nodded. "And… you?" He looked at me under his eyelashes. And nodded his head slowly. I asked one simple word:

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that…. Well… you and Albus," I muttered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

To my surprise, he started laughing. "You're joking me. Albus and I?" He laughed again. "Trust me, I'm not gay."

"But…" I started.

"Ah so you saw the letters," he stated. "I might have guessed that he had feelings for me. But that doesn't mean that I returned them," he said.

"Then why did you always come over?" I asked letting my book fall to the ground.

"Do you not know?" He said softly. His hazel eyes calming down to a soft brown.

I found myself sitting up. Gellert pulled me onto his lap. We sat there, our heads together, breathing in each other's scent. His hand found the way to the back of my head. He pulled it free and dug his hand into it. He pulled me close and his lips found mine.

The kiss was nice. Not harsh or pushing, but equally affectionate. I felt my heart jump into my throat. "Ana," he breathed.

I put my finger on his lips and softly kissed them. He kissed me a little more forcefully. I wound my hands around his neck and his around my waist. He pulled me on him. His tongue slipped through my lips, exploring every area of my mouth. I felt Gellert lay me down on the couch. My hands ran over his back, feeling his strong back muscles start to relax. I felt Gellert lower himself onto me.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

All of a sudden there was a blast and Abe and Albus stood in the use-to-be door way, both wearing equally furious expressions.


	5. The End

Chapter Five

Isn't it funny how there are times when life goes by so slow and at times where it speeds up? I pushed Gellert off of me as Abe and Albus stormed into the room. Abe grabbed me by the collar and shoved me away from him. He put his wand to Gellert's throat.

"How dare you," he spat. "How dare you take advantage of my sister?"

"He didn't take advantage of me," I started.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. He raised his hand in preparation to slap me.

"Don't touch her!" Gellert yelled. He whipped his wand and yelled "_Crucio!"_

I screamed. "No Gellert! Please don't!" I begged. Gellert lowered his wand and Abe sank to the floor.

Albus, who hadn't said anything yet, came forward. "Why?" he gasped. Tears were streaming down his face. "What about me?"

In one swift movement Gellert was by my side, his arm around me. "Don't touch her you monster!" Ablus screamed, sending curse after curse after him. Gellert dived over the couch and pulled me with him.

"Stay down," he ordered softly. He put his back to the couch and stuck his wand over, sending a stream of light towards my brothers.

"Please don't hurt them," I quietly begged. Gellert nodded in agreement. "I'm going to run for the door. Meet me at our bridge tonight. I'll get us out of here," Gellert promised. The thought lifted me up. The chance to escape my brothers and be free.

"Get up you coward!" Abe ordered.

I nosily made my way out from behind the couch. I motioned for Gellert to go out the other way.

"Move," Albus said shoving me to the side. I fell to the ground. Please escape. Please don't let them find him.

Gellert got out and ran for the kitchen door. Albus and Abe saw him and raised their wands in preparation. "_Avada_," they both started. I scurried off of the ground and ran towards Gellert. Just as they finished their curses, I leapt in front of Gellert.

I fell right as his feet, by body starting to numb. Abe screamed and Gellert sank to the floor next to me. He gathered me into his embrace. "I love you too," I murmured and with those words the darkness took me.


End file.
